OS - L'histoire de Shiro
by AngelStyles24
Summary: " Qui t'as autorisé à raconter mon histoire toi, connasse ! "


Au Hueco Mundo déjà, rien ne s'est passé comme il le fallait. Tous. Ils étaient tous en groupe ou même en famille. Ils étaient tous différent de moi. Je faisais parti d'un petit groupe, qui arrivaient à se souvenir des événements passé au moment ou nous étions humains.

Bébé, j'ai été abandonné, condamné à être un orphelin dès ma naissance. Même si la vérité ne se trouvait pas là. Enfant, je suis passé de maisons en maisons. Je ne peux compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de famille que j'ai traversé ni même compter le nombre de fois où ses même familles, m'ont battus. Cette existence, jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans, je l'ai détesté. Mais une fois cet âge acquis, je m'étais dépêcher de quitter cette vie. Trois ans plus tard, j'étais en couple, c'est bien là que j'avais compris que je n'étais pas hétéro, ni homosexuel, mais bien bisexuel. Mais j'avais choisi une fille, celle que j'aimais de tout mon coeur à ce moment là. Elle s'appelait Kumikko. Elle était magnifique, mais ce n'était pas éternel. Je n'avais jamais eus de chance dans la vie, et là encore moins. Elle m'aimait malgré tous mes défauts et n'a jamais fait aucun commentaire. Mais neuf mois plus tard, un cancer se dévoila. Elle est morte six mois plus tard. Par après, je me suis enfin décidé à chercher mes parents biologiques. J'ai compris ce jour-là, que je n'avais pas été abandonné volontairement. Je n'ai pu retrouver qu'une tente, du côté de ma mère. D'après ce qu'elle m'avait dit, mon "père" avait abandonné ma mère quand il avait su qu'elle était enceinte, et plus tard, alors que j'étais encore bébé, elle est morte, elle aussi. Je me suis souvent dis que la mort m'entourait souvent après cela, mais je n'aurais jamais pu savoir à quel point. Alors que j'étais sur le chemin du retour, après avoir été voir Kumikko et ma mère, une main s'est posée sur mon nez avant que je ne m'endorme. Je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là. Trois jours plus tard, je me suis réveillé dans un cachot et encore une dizaine de jours après, je suis enfin mort, moi aussi.

Je marchais toujours en solitaire sur les grandes plages du Hueco Mundo, les yeux fixant le sol. Je tuais tous ce qui passait devant moi. Je refusais de redevenir ce que j'étais avant. J'ai finalement grandis après ma mort.

Par après, un homme s'est présenté devant moi, il disait s'appeler Sôsuke Aizen. Et il me proposait d'avoir plus de pouvoir. Il disait pouvoir me donner tout ce que je voulais. J'ai été une de ses expériences. Une expérience ratée. Il m'a emmené dans le monde des humains, où j'ai pu me défouler, avant de voir débarquer un capitaine de la Soul Society. Il n'était pas si fort, et moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il était au sol. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que je vois passer une flèche bleue. Foutu Quincy. C'était une femme aux cheveux courts, et aux air d'adolescente. Elle ressemblait presque à Kumikko. C'est finalement elle, qui a réussi à me battre. Et au loin, maître Aizen fixait tout sans rien faire pour moi. Je n'étais qu'une expérience après tout. Mais avant de mourir une seconde fois, j'ai réussi à entrer dans son corps. J'ai entendu son cœur battre, ça m'a rappelé que je n'en avais plus, et que j'en suis bien content. J'ai réussi à faire apparaître un trou dans sa poitrine, j'allais enfin pouvoir dévorer son âme. Elle sentait bon. Mais ce capitaine shinigami est revenu, et j'ai été, pendant beaucoup d'années enfermé dans ses pouvoirs. J'avais au moins la satisfaction que lui n'en avait plus.

Mais ensuite, l'humaine dans laquelle j'étais enfermé à eut un enfant. Un petit garçon. Et j'ai été transférer dans son corps à lui. Même si ce n'était pas de part mes propres yeux, j'ai vu ce petit garçon grandir, et j'ai récupéré son apparence en grandissant avec lui. Ensuite, à l'âge de quinze ans, ce garçon a développer des pouvoirs de Shinigami, et je n'ai plus été retenu par les pouvoirs de son géniteur, ma puissance a augmenté avec la sienne, et j'ai été libéré. La première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, était que j'vais hâte de le voir enfin en face de moi. Un monde s'étendait devant moi, des gratte-ciel s'étendait de partout. J'ai posé un pas sur un des immeubles, puis en deuxième, et un homme est apparu. A priori, vieux. Il m'a vite aborder.

 **" Mon nom est Zangetsu. "** Disait-il, je voulais savoir qui il était. **" Je suis le zanpakuto d'Ichigo. Ichigo, c'est le propriétaire du corps dans lequel tu te trouves en ce moment. "** Bien. Ichigo, il va falloir que je le retienne. Par la suite, j'ai conclus un accord avec ce vieux.

Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois de mes propres yeux, quand ses yeux bruns ont enfin rencontrés les miens, quand j'ai entendu sa voix pour la première fois alors qu'il me demandait qui j'étais et quand, ma lame a été entrechoqué avec la sienne la toute première fois, un sentiment s'est répendu en moi, pour la première fois depuis tant d'années. Même Kumikko n'avait jamais réussi à faire ça. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir enfin une famille. Cette famille tant convoitée quand j'étais enfant, ou même adolescent. J'ai eu l'impression de ne plus être seul, et je ne l'étais plus. C'était comme si j'avais un frère. Un frère complètement stupide, un imbécile heureux, mais un frère, bel et bien vivant, devant moi.

En repensant à tout cela, mes yeux se sont ouverts, et je me suis assis. Je me suis relevé de la flaque de sang qui s'étendait. Ce n'était pas le mien, je n'étais pas blessé, j'avais juste tué toutes les personnes autour, les quincy voulait jouer, ils ont joués, et perdus. Etant donné le fait, que j'étais allongé au sol, les pointes de mes cheveux blancs étaient rouges, et mon kimono, lui, était entièrement rouge et du sang dégoulinait jusqu'à retomber au sol.

 **" Si je dois mourir également aujourd'hui, permets-moi de mourir à tes côtés. Je n'ai plus que ça, plus que toi, alors, j'arrive, majesté. "**

Des shunpos, mélangés avec des Sonidos, c'est comme ça que je rejoignait Ichigo. En arrivant sur les lieux, la seule chose que j'ai vu, la seule chose qui est ressortis dans combats à mes yeux jaunes et noirs, ce fut un Ichigo sur le point de se faire transpercé, l'instinct à fait le reste pour moi. Je me suis, littéralement, jeté devant Ichigo.

 **" Non ! "** Cria Ichigo. Son but n'était pas de voir et laisser son hollow mourir devant lui.

 **"Mon roi... Merci. Merci pour tout. Merci me m'avoir offert une vie, cette vie à tes côtés et ceux de Zangetsu. Je ne pourrais jamais, assez te remercier. "** Le sang coulait et je suis retombé vers l'arrière. Des bras m'ont rattrapé et j'ai touché le sol en douceur.

J'ai ré-ouvert les yeux. Ichigo était agenouiller à mes côtés, penché vers la blessure mortelle. Il essayait de reprendre le peu de hollowmorphose qui lui restait de moi pour essayer de me soigner, ou essayer du moins. La régénération ultra-rapide n'était pas son fort. Sa tête s'est relevé et approché de la mienne. Quand tes yeux plein d'espoir ont traversés les miens, j'ai su. Tu avais encore de l'espoir malgré tout. L'espoir de gagner, alors que tout les autres avaient renoncés et 'avaient plus aucun espoir. Tu as essayé de me soigner, de me sauver, est-ce que malgré tout ça, tu ne me détestes pas ? Je ne pourrais sûrement jamais le savoir, mais ma vie va s'arrêter ici de toute manière.

 **" Au revoir, mon roi adoré.J'ai donné ma vie pour la tienne aujourd'hui, et je ne le regratterais jamais. Vit. Vit et fait tout ce que tu as toujours voulu faire. Je t'aime, majesté. "**

 _PDV Extérieur_

Quand Hichigo Shirosaki ouvrit les yeux, il vit un ciel bleu, et des gratte-ciel. Il sourit, avant de refermer les yeux, toujours souriant.

 **" Fais pas semblant de dormir. "** Dit une voix d'adolescent.

 **" Oh, mais je ne faisais pas semblant, mon roi. "** Ricana le blanc. Une nouvelle page de leur vie allait commencer.


End file.
